Florence Nightingale 2
Man beachte den ursprüngl. Florence Nightingale Artikel Der Florence Nightingale Artikel existiert auf diesem Wiki deshalb nicht, weil ..... vergleiche dazu Versionsgeschichte * Infos über das Museum : http://www.florence-nightingale.co.uk/venue-hire/?v=3a52f3c22ed6 Du kannst dem Wiki, dir und anderen helfen, indem du hier ein paar Sätze hinzufügst. zitat ::Florence Nightingale\'a0(*\'a012. Mai\'a01820\'a0in\'a0Florenz,\'a0Gro\'dfherzogtum Toskana; \'86\'a013. August\'a01910\'a0in\'a0London,\'a0England\' \ \ Mit 30 Jahren übernahm sie die Leitung eines Hospitals in London. Bei der Cholera-Bekämpfung wurde sie in England bekannt. 1853 kam sie während einem "Krimkrieg" nach Istanbul \'1896 dort wurde sie sozusagen zur Erfinderin des Kriegslazaretts. Das engl. Wort Nightingale bedeutet Nachtigall.\ \ \ Ausführlicher: Die Tochter einer wohlhabenden britischen Familie gilt als die Pionierin der modernen Krankenpflege: an ihrem Geburtstag wird ihr zu Ehren der Internationale Tag der Krankenpflege begangen. Insbesondere ihr Einsatz w\'e4hrend des Krimkriegs verschaffte ihr in Großbritannien große nationale Verehrung - in die britische Folklore ging sie als "Lady with the Lamp" die Dame mit der Lampe, ein, weil sie die von ihr betreuten Kranken im Lazarett in Istanbul mit einer Petroleumlampe in der Hand besuchte. Die mathematisch hoch begabte Florence Nightingale hat außerdem Prinzipien der Statistik in die Krankenpflege eingeführt. \ \ Sie ist die erste Frau, die in die britische Royal Statistical Association aufgenommen wurde. 1851 wies Florence Nightingale gegen den Wunsch ihrer Mutter den Heiratsantrag eines wohlhabenden Adligen zur\'fcck. Sie f\'fchlte sich durch eine \'84g\'f6ttliche Inspiration\'94, wie sie es bezeichnete, schon als Siebzehnj\'e4hrige zur Krankenpflege berufen. Zur damaligen Zeit geh\'f6rte der Beruf der Krankenpflegerin nicht zu den angesehenen T\'e4tigkeiten. Krankenpflegerinnen waren \'fcberwiegend arme Frauen. H\'e4ufig wurde der Beruf der Krankenpflegerin von Frauen ausge\'fcbt, die im Tross den Armeen folgten und dort als Marketenderin oder Prostituierte dienten. 1851 erhielt sie in Kaiserswerth (heute ein Stadtteil von D\'fcsseldorf) eine dreimonatige pflegerische Ausbildung, die es zu dieser Zeit in England noch nicht gab. Wenn auch Nightingale das geistliche Leben der Diakonissen und den Umgang mit den Patienten in Kaiserswerth ihr Leben lang als vorbildlich betrachtete, \'e4u\'dferte sie sich doch sp\'e4ter kritisch \'fcber die Pflegeausbildung in Kaiserswerth (siehe dazu Ver\'f6ffentlichung "The Institution of Kaiserswerth on the Rhine"). Von dort zog Florence Nightingale weiter nach Paris. Dort studierte sie die Pflegemethoden der "Barmherzigen Schwestern". Im Alter von 33 Jahren \'fcbernahm sie 1853 die Leitung eines Sanatoriums f\'fcr kranke Gouvernanten in London, das den Namen Establishment for Gentlewoman during Illness trug und entwickelte es zu dem, was sie sich unter einem Krankenhaus vorstellte. Bei der Cholera-Bek\'e4mpfung wurde sie in England bekannt. Im Krimkrieg bot F. Nightingale der britischen Regierung ihre Mithilfe an. Mit 38 Krankenschwestern einschlie\'dflich ihrer Tante Mai Smith, medizinischen Ger\'e4tschaften und Medikamenten reiste sie mit dem offiziellen Auftrag von Sidney Herbert, dem Staatssekret\'e4r des Kriegsministeriums, in Richtung Krim, Grenze T\'fcrkei-Russland, genauer ins Lazarett von Scutari (heute ein Vorort von Istanbul, T\'fcrkei). Die Zust\'e4nde, die Florence Nightingale dort vorfand, waren tats\'e4chlich katastrophal. Die Verwundeten und Kranken lagen in schlecht bel\'fcfteten, rattenverseuchten Stationen nahezu ohne hygienische Einrichtungen f\'fcr \'fcber 5.000 Verwundete. Das \'e4nderte sie. Ihr unerm\'fcdlicher Einsatz regte sp\'e4ter Henri Dunant zur Gr\'fcndung des Roten Kreuzes an. Eine gro\'dfe Geldspende, die sie erhielt, verwendete sie 1860 f\'fcr die Gr\'fcndung einer Krankenpflegeschule am St. Thomas Hospital in London. In den n\'e4chsten Jahrzehnten war sie eine sehr kritische Ratgeberin für die englische Regierung. ... www-Hinweis: Dieser Artikel basiert auf einem GNU-lizenzierten Text, der in der WP erstellt und aus der Wikipedia wieder übernommen wurde. Vgl. dort die akutelle Version insbesondere zu Literaturhinweisen und den Weblinks. Eine Liste der urspr\'fcnglichen AutorInnen befindet sich auf der Versionsseite des entsprechenden Artikels: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florence_Nightingale\